Final Thoughts and One Last Conversation For Harry Potter
by Rednecktexas133
Summary: Harry's final Thoughts as he is dying and one last Conversation he has with an old friend.


Just after midnight on July 31st 2055 in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, on the third floor in room 713 (how ironic He thought). Harry Potter lay in his hospital bed wide awake thinking over the last 75 years. His life with the Dursleys had well truly been shit. They had both mentally and physically abused him. But after the war he and Dudley had made their peace with one another and over time truly came to see one another as family. Especially after Dudley's daughter was born and they found out she was a witch. Harry had helped Big D thru everything. He thought about his time at Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione. The good and the bad. He knew they would miss him but, he took comfort in the fact they would be ok without him. He as was needed them more than they needed him. Ron had really matured after the war. Ron and him had joined the Auror's and spent most of their careers as partners and had enjoyed every minute of it. Even after Harry became the Head of the DMLE he made Ron Head Auror. Knowing Ron was the right man for the job. He was proud of the fact he got to see Hermione elected Minister of Magic. He always knew she would be and would be the best at it.

He thought of Neville. Once a nervous wreck of a boy. Now the beloved Headmaster of Hogwarts sometimes compared to Albus Dumbledore as the best Headmaster ever.

Harry thought of all his friends and their achievements in life since the war. He loved all of them dearly.

But the main people in his thoughts were his family. His loving Wife Ginny. They had gotten married after she finished school and had spent the last 55 years together. She stayed by his side thru everything. Those first 5 years of their marriage had be difficult only because how messed up he was after the war. Sure he kept it hidden from everyone but Ginny and Hermione, in public He was Harry Potter Auror and all around happy man. In private however he was depressed by the death the war caused. He still sometimes blamed himself for all of it.

He knew Ginny would hurt and grieve for him but, also knew she would get past it and not wallow in it for to long. That was the fiery woman he loved. He also knew the James his eldest son would not let his mother do that.

James had stepped and been the man Harry could rely on after the mediwitch had given them the diagnoses eight months ago. There was opinions yes but, Harry knew it was his time. James had learned at Harry's side how to run the family accounts and He knew James would take care of his mother and brother and sister. He was proud of the man James had become.

Harry thoughts turned to his son Albus and his daughter Lily Luna. Albus was now Head Of Slytherin house and Professor of DADA at Hogwarts. Lily was was Head of the Department of Mysteries. He knew they both would be just fine without him. Albus had his loving wife Alice(Neville and Hannah daughter). Lily had married surprisingly Scorpius Malfoy. That always brought Harry many laughs of the irony that his daughter had married Draco's son. Draco and him had buried the hatchet after the war and surprisingly had a somewhat frenemy relationship afterwards.

Pain shot thru his body and he knew he didn't have much longer. Harry reached over to the bedside table and grab the stack of letters he had written throughout the day. He called a house elf and had her get them ready to deliver after he was gone. The pain increased and he knew his moment was coming. 75 years of life and he was ready for the next great adventure. He laid back and closed his eyes.

Moments later he opened them to a familiar place. A place he was last at almost sixty years ago.

"Harry." a voice called out to him.

He turned around and standing in front of him just like the last time was Albus Dumbledore with a small smile across his face.

"I had a feeling i would see you again Professor." Harry replied has he turned around.

"I'm touched that you thought of me in your last moments of life." Dumbledore said. "It was actually quite the argument i had with Hagrid about which one us would meet you here."

"That doesn't really surprise me sir." Harry laughed out. "But it truly doesn't surprise me that it was you Professor. As i said i thought you would be the person to meet here."

"Really?" the Former Headmaster asked. "I would assume you would have thought it be your parents or Sirius. Even Mr.Lupin. Why did you feel it would be me my boy? For all Tom did to you. I feel i caused you more trouble and pain in life. As Severus put it once I basically raised you as a pig for Slaughter."

"I know you did sir and on some level i understand why you did it. But the reason for why I've have always thought we would meet like this again was because the tail of the Three Brothers."

"How so?" Dumbledore questioned.

"As I got older i began to think about that story a lot and some interesting connections came to me." Harry explained. " in the story One brother asks death for the most powerful unrepeatable wand. The other asks for a way to bring the love of his life back and the final brother ask for a way to hide from everybody and everything including death itself. As i thought about the story more and more. I realized Voldmort was the first brother seeking power and immortality, to be undefeated. Professor Snape was the second brother. He was in love with my mother to the point if he could have he would have found a way to bring her back in anyway he could. The third brother was me. For a long time I wanted to just hide and live a normal life. I didn't want to be The Boy Who Lived or The Chosen One. I just wanted to be Harry."

"Ahh. I do believe where you may be going with this line of thinking Harry." The Older man said. Gone was the twinkle in his eye. It was replaced by a look of sorrow and remorse.

"seeing as I played such a shall we say monumental role in Severus' , Tom's and your lifes. I can only assume that you believe i would be Death." continued Dumbledore.

"Yes Headmaster i do. You did play such a "monumental" role in all of are lives as you say. You were the first Magical being that Riddle encounter and thru the years became perhaps the person he hated more than myself. You used Snape's love for my mother as a way to make him do your bidding,However much good you were trying to do, But as they say…."

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions," Dumbledore interrupted with a kind of dark sad chuckle. "That saying weighed on me like the skies apon Atlas's shoulders in the last two decades of my life. Quite honestly still does."

"I said earlier that on some level i understood why you did it. But i have to ask, was it worth it? To see me go through what i had to. To see me miserable and depressed because of the way my life was going." Harry spoke after a long silence.

"Worth it? I could not say. I could try and telling you it was necessary form a certain point of view. But honestly looking back on it i should have done things differently. I know it's almost sixty years to late but i am truly sorry for what i did to you Harry. I should have found other way to defeat Tom. I fully understand why some call me the master manipulator." Dumbledore explained.

"I do see you as some behind the scenes bad guy or manipulator. For so long after the war and dust finally settled i blamed you and at times hated you for it all. But as when i became Head Auror and head of the DMLE i began to see you as a man who was willing to everything in his power to save his world and the people in it. I saw you as a man would made many mistakes but did all he could to right them and stack the deck in our favor at the end. It was because of you wanting me to die from Voldmort's wand that allowed me to save everyone at the end of the Final Battle. It allowed me to place the same protection that my mother placed on me on everybody there that day." Harry proclaimed. " and i did forgive after a while for it all. But now i say to you in Person. Albus i forgive you."

"thank you Harry." Dumbledore said with tears in his eyes.

Harry reached over and tentatively embraced his former Professor as they both began to cry silently form the relief of the unresolved issues. For Dumbledore was relieved that the younger man did not hate him and he could finally let of the regrets of his biggest mistakes. For Harry it was a relieve because he finally accepted that none of the horrors and tragedies of the war were his fault. Both men stayed in the embrace still Harry pulled back and asked,

"So Professor, shall we take the step into the next great Adventure?"

"Yes Harry I think we shall." was Dumbledore's reply.

And so both men walked on to the train to see where it would take them.


End file.
